The Bathtub Blues
by wicked-obsession
Summary: Buffy takes a bath, and finds herself in an uncomfotable situation when Faith decides to join her. Not so much angsty, more funny.
1. Wine and Baths

Enjoy the pleasures of my twisted mind. I dedicate this one to Maximum.

And yes, I have Buffy with died hair, like in Cruel Intentions, so she's no longer blonde. I don't know why, I just felt like it.

00000

Faith and Dawn sit watching TV in the luxurious Rome flat of Buffy Summers. They sit lounged on a beautiful white leather couch, the plasma screen TV playing music videos of some sort.

A water drop hits Faith's bare shoulder, she's wearing her trade mark white wife beater, with a blue bra under it. And we know there's a blue bra underneath because it's visible through the white cotton, but I'm guessing that was the whole point.

Faith looks up, water is dripping from ceiling. Only one way that could be happening, the tub upstairs was flooded. Which is not of the good since Buffy had taken a bottle of wine with her when she was going up to take a bath.

"Dawn," Faith barely breathes the name as she points up to the ceiling. Dawn's eyes widen.

They both race up the stairs, Faith kicking in the locked bathroom door, to find Buffy in the cream porcelain tank of a tub, the water over flowing. She's passed out with a bottle of wine still in her hand, her arms hanging over the edges, her now dark hair wet. Her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side.

Faith rushes over to her, pulling her arms and trying to get her up and out, not bothering to turn off the water flow. Buffy snaps awake and struggles out of Faith arms going under. She comes back up sputtering and looking rather peeved. Until she notices the faucet still on and the water over flowing onto the tiled flow. The dark chestnut color of the walls, the tub in the middle of the room, and bubbles and water two inches deep on the floor.

"Oh shit!" she gasps, leaning forward to shut the water off. Faith is looking at her almost awkwardly. "Come on B, lets get you out of this tub," She reaches down to grab Buffy under the arms to pull her out, the dyed brunette makes several protests and manages to slip out of Faith's arms.

"Let me go F!" she gripes slipping under the water again. She came sputtering up like before again and glaring at Faith. "Dawn go get her a towel please," the rouge slayer says turning to Buffy's sister.

"K," Dawn mumbles, grateful to get out of the room that was quickly filling with tension coming off the two slayers in waves.

"Damn B come on, you don't need to be passing out in the tub," she grabs for Buffy's arms, still trying to pull her out.

"If you don't stop tugging on me I'm gonna pull you in here with me," the older slayer snaps at Faith splashing water around in an attempt to get Faith to back off. Now Faith was wet, her white shirt showing everything underneath, and her face wearing an oddly amused expression.

"Fine then," says Faith, stripping off her top.

Buffy's eyes bulge, "What!?"

"Well you said you were gonna pull me in there with ya, and I said okay, so move over rover," the dark slayer smirks wickedly at her while Buffy seems to be at a loss of words. Her mouth is doing the fish thing.

Faith finishes striping off her clothes and hops in the tub with Buffy. The former blonde blushes and looks anywhere other than Faith.

The Dark slayer stretches out, taking up as much room possible to make Buffy that much more uncomfortable.

"Faith get out!" the partly drunken slayer looks at Faith pleadingly, "please?"

The brunette only smirks, "Nope,"

Buffy kicks Faith's leg under the water with her own, Faith responds by pinching the other girl's calf. "Faith please get out,"

"You're the drunk one Blondie you get out,"

Buffy splashes water at Faith again, looking angry. Before they know it they're wrestling in the tub. You know what I'm talking about, a sexy hot naked girl fight in water. Faith grabs Buffy's legs in attempt to pull her closer, tickling on her mind. "Ticklish B?" she asks. Buffy wants no part in that and rises up out of the water and straddles Faith's legs. The younger woman's eyes widen and the distraction is enough for Buffy to get her hands on Faith's shoulders. Buffy glares and shoves Faith's head under water.

This of course, is when Dawn comes back into the room with Buffy's towel.

"Buffy?" she says questioningly.

Buffy looks up with a deer caught in the head lights expression on her face. The distraction allows for Faith to come up for air.

Faith sees this as an opportunity for making Buffy VERY uncomfortable, and reaches up to grab Buffy's shoulders and pulls the older slayer down on top of her.

Buffy does some under water yelping along with some very slippery and frantic movement and scrambles off Faith to slam back into the end of the tub.

_Oh my god, full body-contact with Faith, oh my god, the naked body of Faith pressed against the naked body of me. Oh my god, naked full body contact, wet slippery bodies touching. Bodies of Faith and I were touching, fully touching. And wet and slippery and naked, oh my god.._

Faith leans in to look at the older slayer, snapping her fingers in front of her face. That doesn't work, so Faith does the first thing that comes to mind and slaps her.

Buffy snaps out of her daze and tries to jump back, only managing in smacking her head against the water faucet. "Ow!"

Now Dawn's eyes are bulging because a very naked Faith is in the tub with her very naked sister. "Faith! What the hell are you doing? You were supposed to be getting her out of the tub, not joining her!"

Faith just smirks looking rather proud of herself, after being pinned naked in a tub under Buffy, "Hey, I got an invite,"

Buffy glares at her, "Faith that wasn't an invite it was a threat!"

"Sounded like an invite to me," the slayers begin bantering back and forth again as Dawn slips out, unbeknownst to them.

She comes back in the room with a video camera.

"Hey Buffy, say cheese!" Dawn cries pressing record button and training the camera on the tub and the two slayers in it.

Buffy looks wide-eyed at the camera, yelps and ducks under water.

Faith says "Hey B look you're on candid camera," she then reaches down to pull Buffy back up to the surface.

Faith eyes go wide and she pulls her hands back as Buffy comes up choking and sputtering wide-eyed and looking rather pissed at Faith.

"Faith watch what you're grabbing!"

"I was aiming for your shoulders," Faith cries, almost looking embarrassed.

"Those were **not** my shoulders," Buffy snaps, glaring and crossing her arms under the water.

"Yeah I realized that."

Dawn blushes through her smirk behind the camera.

Buffy pouts and looks at Dawn, "Would you please turn that thing off?"

"Nope," Dawn replies. Unknowingly mimicking Faith's response to Buffy asking her to get out of the tub. Faith smirks and winks at Buffy. Who just glares and grabs Faith's knees to move them, they happen to be way to close to her for Buffy's liking.

Faith just raises her legs and rests her feet on both of Buffy's shoulder's, noticing the former blonde's cheeks go about three shades more red than they were before.

Water and bubbles cover all the goodies, but the image is enough to make Dawn blush as well, though she's smirking just as hard. And trying so, so hard not to laugh at her sister's facial expressions.

"Oh my god," Buffy whines at Faith, looking exasperated, she sinks her head under the water. Faith just watches her, chuckling at the older slayer's discomfort. Buffy's knees breach the surface of the water as she slides under. Her knees rubbing against Faith's.

_I can't believe this, Faith you are so irritating! God, I need a drink._

Buffy comes back up and reaches over the tub's side to the floor, using her other hand to cover anything that might come out of the water with her. Faith moves her feet from Buffy shoulders to her sides. The blonde throws her a look then resumes her search for the wine bottle. She finds it and takes a large swig.

"You do realize next time we spar I am so getting you back for this,"

Faith leers at Buffy, taking her usual flirtation up a step, stroking Buffy's leg with her fingertips. She is very aware of the camera and has the incredible need to show off her skills at irritating Buffy.

"Oh come on B, couple more swallows of that wine and you won't mind nearly as much," Faith smirks as Buffy's jaw drops at the audacious-ness that is Faith, as the dark slayer moves her hand up Buffy's leg, getting closer to the older slayer's thigh.

She watches Buffy gulp, then tip up the wine bottle and start chugging it.

Faith looks over to Dawn who's blushing about the color of red's hair but has a grin on her face the size of Jupiter. "Hey Daybreak, how 'boot you go see what's on TV, I think there was a special on Antonio Banderas coming up."

Dawn shuts off the camera and smirks, then leaves, closing the door behind her. "I wonder how much I could sell this for?" she thinks out loud as she goes down stairs to call Willow. This was going to be a fun conversation.

00000

I'm so evil.


	2. Straightness and Kinks

Since you all were begging for more, I wrote more.

0000

The natural brunette moves her knees so they're closer to her chest, still stroking the other slayer's calf. She lets her hand slide down till it reaches Buffy's toes and begins fiddling with them. She strokes the older woman's pinky toe, then picks up the foot to examine it.

Buffy watches her incredulously.

"Faith, that's my toe,"

"I know it's your toe,"

"Well let go of it,"

"No,"

"What do you mean no? Faith stop fondling my toe!"

"But I like your toe, it's cute,"

Buffy eyes Faith like she thinks the other woman might have a concussion.

"Faith you just called my toe cute, are you feeling okay?"

"Five by five B,"

Buffy rolls her eyes.

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" _I can't believe Faith is fondling my foot, oh, that tickles._ Buffy squirms slightly, trying not to show her reaction.

_The slayer remembers the odd conversation Dawn had brought up several days ago about Faith's sexuality. Dawn had said something about the brunette checking out Buffy's ass, she had responded, "What are you talking about, Faith's like the straightest person in the world. 'Sept, ya know, her straightness has lots of kinks."_

_Dawn had just smirked, Buffy found that smirk reminded her way too much of Spike, "Yeah, I think those kinks or more like 90 degree angles Buff."_

Faith has the former blonde's foot resting on her knees now. She has her knees up and her feet parted, making a kind of pyramid shape with her calves. Only the tops of her kneecaps show above the bath bubbles. The brunette's skin shimmers with water as she keeps up her fondling, "You should wear toes rings B, they'd look hot."

"How are toe rings hot Faith?"

"I don't know, they just are,"

"Whatever. This is just great, I'm stuck naked in a bathtub with a naked you, who now suddenly has a toe fetish,"

"Toe fetish? Hey, that's sounds kinda hot,"

"Oh. My. God." Buffy says exasperated. She leans her head back, resting on the edge of the tub. Her died reddish brunette hair clinging to her wet skin. She stares at the ceiling, wishing she had another bottle of wine. She had a feeling the current one would be gone long before Faith's presence stopped annoying the hell out of her.

She grabs the wine bottle and begins chugging it. Head tilted back, some of it poring from the corners of her mouth. Faith watches captivated by the red tinted trail of wine making its way down Buffy's throat. She was having a fun time imagining lapping it up with her tongue, following that runaway droplet to the woman's collar bones, then going down further. The dark Slayer stayed in her trance as Buffy finished the bottle off.

She tilts her head to the side, trying to figure out why Faith has the biggest shit-eating grin she's ever seen plastered over her face. "What are you looking at?"

Buffy looks down following Faith's line of sight, her wine sluggish mind not quite catching on. The former blonde gives up when Faith just winks at her and goes back to messing with her toes.

"You're so weird," Buffy slurs, leaning her head back and staring bleary eyed at the ceiling. Her head's swimming as she closes her eyes. Feeling the world start to fall away. She has the strangest sensation that's someone sucking on her toe.

Faith stretches her legs out but keeps Buffy foot close to her chest. Her right leg is on Buffy's left side, her foot at the blonde's butt.

She watches as the other slayer's eyes close and her body starts to go slack, slipping farther into the water. "Don't go passing out on me B, ya might drown," the prod gets no response. Faith gives the passed out woman a soft kick to the ass, when that doesn't work she bites her toe. Well, she gets a little carried away with that for awhile before she remembers why she did it in the first place.

Faith glares at the passed out figure, then gives her a VERY hard kick to the ass.

Buffy jolts up yelping, her eyes wide, and her handing moving to rub her left butt cheek.

"Oh ow! What did you do?" the drunken slayer whines, still rubbing her ass and grimacing.

"You passed out so I kicked you," Faith says simply.

"Well I think you left a bruise," Buffy tries to get situated, but keeps moving around not finding a position that didn't hurt her ass.

"Can I see it?"

"No you can't see my ass!"

"I meant the bruise B,"

"The bruise is on my ass!"

Faith smirks, "Can I rub it?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Faith pouts.

"Cos it's my ass and not yours, hence mine to touch and not yours to not be touching it, err, not yours so no touching the ass that is of mine..," Buffy pauses, looking slightly confused, "Cos I said so, okay?"

"So you touch your own ass then?"

Buffy looks at Faith like she just asked her what 4,587 multiplied by 67,945 equals, "Huh?"

Faith just smiles fondly at her, "Nothin' B,"

Buffy nods, "Right then, good, that's good."

Buffy leans her head back as she feels Faith changing positions and hopes she's getting out of her tub. Her eyes widen as the brunette roughly pulls her legs apart and slides between them, laying her body fully on Buffy's. The former blonde feels her thighs clench and sucks in a breath.

Faith leans in close, her wild hair wet and sexy, a crooked grin on her lips. Her smoldering gaze making the blood rush in the opposite direction of Buffy's brain.

Buffy feels Faith's hot breath on her lips and her eyes slip close, a powerful sense of anticipation nestling itself in her chest. She feels Faith's arms bracing her body weight at Buffy sides, trapping her under the advancing slayer. She then feels the dark slayer letting her torso slide against Buffy's, the former blonde is almost panting at the sudden arousal she's feeling.

"Oh," Buffy whimpers as Faith's lips brush against hers. Her arms now encircle the younger woman's neck, and then their tongues are touching. They swirl around each other, moaning into each other's mouths. Buffy lets slip a particularly loud moan as Faith begins sucking on her tongue, stroking it with her own.

The passionate brunette begins moving slowly against Buffy, their bodies now pressed together under the water. Buffy wraps her legs around Faith's as the heat between her them makes her long for more contact. Her fingers trailing patterns of warmth on Faith's back. Both of them moaning loudly at the feelings of desire running through them.

Outside of the bathroom Dawn presses the phone to the door, letting Willow hear what she's hearing. The girl returns the phone to her ear, grinning like a mad woman, "Did you hear that? Ya know I guess it would take a little wine for Buffy to finally get the hint. Willow? Willow, hello? Are you there?"

In a rather small apartment in England, Willow Rosenburg fainted on her kitchen floor, a phone next to her relaying Dawn's voice.

"Hello, Willow….Pick up the phone Willow," Dawn starts speaking in a ghost like voice, " I command you pick up the phone Willow, I command you to now."

… "Please?"

0000

Go ahead and review, I know that this one wasn't as funny as the first, but I hadn't planned on making a sequel. It also seems to be missing some spunk, but I'm in a bit of a spunk deficit at the moment. Later.


End file.
